


Not To Me, Not If It's You

by flowerday



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Huma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Uma gets insecure, jealous, and a little hurt. Harry is there to reassure and comfort her.





	Not To Me, Not If It's You

Harry and Uma are sitting at a picnic table under a shady tree, doing homework through their free period. After about ten minutes of silently working, Harry starts to tug at Uma's feet with his own. They playfully kick and pull at each other under the table. 

Uma looks up from her binder, her eyes settling on Harry, who sits across from her. But he doesn't look at her, just goes on pretending like he's focused on his work. She feels a swell inside, right under her heart. Sometimes she can't believe she gets to be this lucky, that she gets to have him. 

He eventually gives in and looks up, catching her staring. Her eyes drop immediately down to the papers in front of her, one hand coming up to shield her face from him, not wanting her blush to be seen. He just smiles and shakes his head, going back to his own tasks. 

Mal and Ben walk up to their table, arm in arm. 

"Mind if we sit here?" Bens asks, Mal too busy making eyes at him to greet the two at the table. 

"It's your kingdom." Harry sneers, but Uma knows he doesn't mind the pair anymore. 

They sit side by side, not letting go of the other. They pull out their books but don't even crack one of them open before Mal is whispering in Ben's ear and he's suddenly distracted. They pull each other impossibly closer, whispering and giggling. Uma has a small, fond smile on her face. But then she looks at Harry and sees he's watching them with a dreamy expression. This wipes the smile clean off of Uma's face. 

Does he wish she was more like Mal? Does he wish she was more comfortable being public like that? Does he regret starting a relationship with her? Does he wish she was more than she is? 

She can't ask him these things in front of them, and she doesn't think she could ask him these things if they were alone, either. Although she is vulnerable and open with him when they're alone, there are still some things she rather he didn't see; like her being insecure. 

Uma slowly starts packing up her things, not wanting to be noticed until she was already standing. And it worked, which made her feel even more invisible. 

"I have to go, I forgot I asked Evie to work on a project with me tonight." She says, getting to her feet and slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"Oh, alright. See you in class tomorrow." Ben says, only sparing her a glance before he's pulled back in by whatever it is that attracts him to Mal. 

Uma nods, turning and walking away before Harry has a chance to say anything. 

****

Uma and Gil sit at the back of the class, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. She sees Harry walk in, and she sits lower in her chair, not wanting to be seen. 

She watches Harry scan the room, no doubt looking for her. But before his eyes come to her, a girl walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. They're too far for Uma to hear what's being said, but she can see when the girl hands him a small box. Harry doesn't give her a smile, but he does take the thing. The girl is clearly pleased with this, smiling and touching his arm before walking to her seat. 

Uma crosses her arms and looks away before Harry can catch her watching, again. He makes his way over to her and Gil, but Uma doesn't acknowledge him, and he sits beside Gil. 

She doesn't look at him for the rest of the day.

****

Uma is sitting in the cafeteria with everyone. Everyone being, Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Carlos and Jane, Jay and Gil. She watches them all in turn. The way the couples hold and interact with each other in public. They all do so much more than Uma ever could. She knows among them, her and Harry are the odd ones. They hardly even hold hands in public, let alone kiss. 

Maybe she just isn't brave. 

She sees Harry coming in through the doors, and she gets up from the table. She can't be with them all while they're like this if he's there, too. 

She takes the long way around the room, wanting to avoid running into Harry. But she knows he's seen her and feels him as he follows close behind. 

"Uma?" He calls, but she doesn't slow down. If anything, she speeds up. 

They're going down an empty hall by the time he takes hold of her arm, bringing her to a stop.

"Let go." She says, and because he's her first mate, he does. 

"What's the matter? You've been avoiding me for a few days. Did I do something?" 

There's a worry in his eyes and that only makes Uma feel worse. It isn't something he did, it's something Uma doesn't know how to do.

"No." Is all she says, a lump rising in her throat. 

He looks around them before he takes her hand in his, running circles on the back of it with his thumb, trying to calm her down. 

"Please, tell me what's happened." 

Uma looks down to the floor, she can't look him in the face and say this shameful thing. 

"I'm sorry I can't be more public with you." She mumbles, but he heard.

"What do you mean?" 

"I can't be like the other guys, they're comfortable holding hands and kissing in front of people. I'm sorry." She says the last two words in a whisper. 

Harry is silent for a moment, and it worries Uma. Does he agree it's a flaw in her? Does he want to breakup?

He gently brings a finger under her chin, raising her head so she's looking him in the eyes. 

"Uma, I love you. Therefore I love everything about you, including the way you choose to love me, no matter how that is. I love how you love me in private, and in public. Doesn't matter much how you do it, so long as you do." He brings her hand up and kisses the back of it, bringing tears to her eyes. 

"But the other day, when Mal and Ben were sitting with us, you were watching them and I thought you were envious." 

"Darling, I could never be envious of someone else when I get to be with you. I was looking at them and wishing they'd go somewhere else so I could have you to myself." 

Uma doesn't know what to say. She just looks into his eyes, all the feelings she has for him coming to the surface as a tear runs down her face. Harry brushes it away with his thumb. 

"I love you, too." 

She throws her arms around him, not caring at that moment if anyone was around to see it. He doesn't hesitate to bring his arms around her, holding her tight and sure.


End file.
